First Days
by KayValo87
Summary: WEECHESTERS As Sam begins kindergarten he begins to see that his family is not exactly normal. Confused/Sad!Sam, Supportive/Big-Brother!Dean


**YAY! I CAN POST SUPERNATURAL STORIES AGAIN! WOOHOO!**

As many of you already found out, FF was being a HUGE pain and not letting me post. *pout* Though it is not ENTIRELY their fault since I haven't had much time to write while starting a new school term (17 credits over 5 classes :S), dealing with family stuff, and the fact** I'm now ****ENGAGED!** (YAY ME! :D)

Anyway, this plot idea came to me the other night so I typed up most of it before falling asleep. Since I didn't hate it when I woke up, I thought I might finish the first part and post it to see what the rest of you think.

**DISCLAIMER:** As with every other story I have written or will write, I do not own anything recognizable in this story.

That being said, enjoy ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"How about this one Sammy?"

The five year old turned away from the bin of second hand backpacks to see his big brother holding up a lime green bag with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Logo on it. As much as he loved it, thinking back to the simple black backpack his brother used had him shaking his head.

"Too bright." He said simply and continued to dig through the bin.

"Come on," Dean groaned, tossing the bag back in with the others, "just pick one already."

Sam bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the sea of bags. He had already found and rejected Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Mighty Mouse, and even Scooby-Doo. He was going into kindergarten, he needed a big kid's backpack.

"Hey Sam, check this one out." Dean said, pulling a blue bag from the bin.

The little boy sucked in his breath. It was Thundercats, his very favorite show in the world … but was is big kid enough?

"Would you wear it?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Me?" Dean scoffed.

Sam dropped his eyes in understanding. Dean was going into fourth grade, way to old for babyish stuff. If he was going to be like his big brother … well, it looked like he would be too old for baby stuff too. Even the Thundercats.

"Dude I COULDN'T wear this bag." Dean continued. "It would SO make the other kids jealous. Not that I couldn't take them on if they tried to steal it, but why risk it?"

Sam nearly sagged in relief. If Dean, the coolest big kid on the planet, would use a Thundercats backpack then he definitely could. But what if someone tried to fight him for it?

"Do you think it would make the kids in my class jealous?" Sam asked, hoping that it wouldn't be the case.

Dean thought about it, rubbing his chin as he turned the bag around in his other hand.

"Maybe …" he said slowly, "but they'll probably be too small to try fighting you for it."

Sam grinned, taking the bag from his brother and putting it into their cart. Messing up the little boys hair on his way past, Dean moved to push the cart to their next stop on their supply run. New shoes.

"Alright, Sam," he started, stopping at the wall of kids shoes, "what do you like?"

Before checking out the selection, Sam looked down at Dean's high-top sneakers. A quick scan however showed only one pair that looked even close to what his brother wore.

"How about these?"

"Sammy, those are WAY too big."

"But Dad said I am growing really fast."

"Not that fast." Dean chuckled. "Lets look for something closer to your size then mine, okay?"

"Okay." The five year old relented.

Soon they had picked out a pair of slightly worn Batman sneakers, a couple pairs of jeans for each of them, a handful of t-shirts, and a slightly discolored deck of cards.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" He responded, counting out a few bills to pay for their purchases.

"You think we can get pizza tonight?"

Dean bit his lower lip and silently took the change, making Sam frown. Had he said something wrong? He knew Dean liked pizza, so why wouldn't he answer?

"Maybe." The nine year old answered as soon as they were outside. "But I'll have to call Dad first."

"Is he coming home tonight?" Sam asked hopefully.

Their dad had been gone for a few days now and he really missed him. Dean was great and took care of him really well, but it was always nicer when Dad was home.

"I think so." Dean replied. "I'll ask him when I call him."

Sam nodded and fell in step beside his brother thinking about how great his day was. He got new school stuff, his dad was coming home, and they might get pizza. Could this get any better?

"Hey Sam, we got enough money left over. Wanna hit the vending machine when we get to the hotel?"

Nope, nothing could make this day better. Sam smiled as they turned into the motel parking lot and headed for the lobby. Five minutes later he was munching on a chocolate bar watching cartoons while Dean called up their dad. But, no sooner had he picked up thew phone then they heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up.

"Dad's home!" Sam squealed, rushing to the door.

"Slow down, tiger." Dean said, holding him back. "Give him a chance to get inside."

And he did, Sam waited until his dad had opened the door before breaking free and giving John a full on hug attack. Of course, since he was too small to fit his arms all the way around his dad's waist, it didn't do much more then make the big guy chuckle.

"Nice to see you too, Sammy." John smiled.

"Dad, can we get pizza?" Sam asked, looking up with a big grin on his face.

"Okay, on one condition."

"What?"

"Let me get inside."

Scrambling back to the couch, Sam perched on the plush arm while Dean helped carry John's duffel bags inside. Muttering his thanks, their dad took a seat on the bed closest to the door. When he was gone, it was Dean's bed, but now that he was home, John would sleep there and Dean would share Sam's bed. Just one more reason why things were better when he was home.

"How did the job go, Dad?" Dean asked, putting one of the bags next to the door.

"Went fine." John answered, picking up the phone. "So, pepperoni or veggie?"

"Pepperoni!" The boys shouted in unison.

John laughed and place the order. Sam knew he would never REALLY get veggie. Dean said that pizza wasn't pizza without meat. As soon as the pizza arrived, the three of them settled on the couch to watch a movie and see who could eat the most pizza. Sam never won this, but it was still fun to try. After the movie, and bath time, the five year old lay in bed thinking how he was the luckiest kid in the world.

* * *

><p>So? what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I keep going? Should I scrap it?<p>

Let me know and I will see about posting the next chapter (and the next part of "Breaking Point") asap.


End file.
